Chronique de Julie
by CassieBde
Summary: Dans un NewYork dévasté suite à une guerre, une jeune fille tente de trouver sa place. Mais elle va vite comprendre que tout doit changer et que son rôle sera plus qu'important. Un mélange de Hunger Games, Divergent et pas mal d'imagination :) Les personnages sont inventés mais il y aura certaines similitude.. Venez lire le prologue je suis pas très douée pour les résumés :
1. Prologue

Chronique de Julie.

Je suis assise autour de la table avec toutes ses personnes qui me fixe, ils en attendent beaucoup de moi, beaucoup trop. Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire, je ne sais même pas si je peux leurs faire confiance. Mais une voix en moi me cris que c'est là qu'est ma place, que c'est ce pourquoi je suis là. Alors je relève la tête et fixe le dirigent de cette réunion.

"Je vais le faire"

Des cris de joie fusent autour de moi, et comme pour me symboliser à moi même que je vais effectivement le faire, je retire ma lentille. Que le jeu commence.

* * *

Peut-être que mon Prologue ne vous attrait pas réellement mais lisez les prochains chapitre afin de vous faire une bonne idée !

Puis donnez vos avis :)


	2. Premier Chapitre

2 semaines plus tôt.

Moi c'est Julie, j'ai 17ans, je suis une fille d'apparence très banale, les cheveux châtains clair, frisés et la plupart du temps attachés. Un visage rond, quelques formes pas forcément bien répartie, une taille assez petite et des yeux… Des yeux vairons. Un vert, un bleu. Pour certains cela peut être une beauté, pour moi c'est un fardeau. Alors depuis que j'en ai l'âge, je met une lentille verte pour cacher ma "particularité". 

Je vis à New York, cette grande ville qui, autrefois, était un symbole pour beaucoup de personne, mais maintenant, en 2034, New York c'est "la zone". La grande guerre à tout détruit, les gens se sont rebellés contre un gouvernement qu'ils trouvaient bien trop strict, cela à remué tout le pays et maintenant, tout est calme, du moins en surface, comme moi. 

Comme tous les jours depuis le début des "jours calmes", ce qui correspond à deux semaines où plus personnes n'est censé travailler, je suis installée au sommet de l'établissement où j'étudie le reste de l'année. Il n'est pas très haut, mais assez pour m'offrir la vue sur une étendue d'eau. J'aime rester là, fermée les yeux, écouter l'eau et laisser le vent insuffler assez de courage en moi pour tenir encore et encore. 

Le système où je vie à présent est complexe. Nos dirigeants nous disent : "vous êtes libres" mais ils nous enferment dans nos villes, nos quartiers, nous empêchent de sortir, de communiquer avec d'autres agglomérations. "Vous êtes en sécurité" mais chaque semaine je croise une nouvelle famille en deuil. "Vous pouvez travailler tranquillement" mais si le cota horaire n'est pas respecté on est sanctionné, quelques soit la raison, la maladie, le deuil et même la mort n'est pas une assez bonne raison. 

Je ne sais pas comment c'était avant. Mais j'imagine mal que cela pouvait être pire qu'aujourd'hui, vivre dans la peur des sanctions, des maladies, de la mort. Ce n'est pas bien, mais.. Qui suis-je pour dire ça ? Personne et qui peut changer cela ? Je pense que personne ne le peut. 

"Lili !"

J'entends la voix familière d'Annie, ma soeur aînée, je suis habituée à entendre sa voix, mais pas ce ton inquiétant qui y résonne. Je me penche un peu en avant, la tête dans le vide je l'interroge du regard et je vois qu'il y à un problème. Son visage, d'habitude fermé, exprime quelque chose que je ne lui connais pas, quelque chose de grave. Sans plus d'attente je me relève attrape ma veste en laine, épouste rapidement ma tenue réglementaire fournie par les responsables de mon quartier. Je me met tout au bord, prend une grande inspiration, m'accroche avec la ceinture que j'emporte toujours au câble épais qui servait de réseau téléphonique, inspire un bon coup et me laisse glisser jusqu'en bas. 

Une fois que mes pieds touche terre Annie me dévisage, comme elle le fait chaque fois que je fait une chose qu'elle appelle "audacieuse". Puis son air bouleversée reviens et elle baisse la tête, chose qu'elle ne fait jamais.

"Que se passe-t-il A ?" je lui demande.

A est le surnom que je lui ai toujours donnée, étant petite je n'arrivais à dire que cette lettre de son prénom et c'est resté. Ma soeur est tout mon contraire. Rousse, cheveux raides, grande, yeux marrons est toujours maître de ses émotions de façon que son visage semble toujours fermé. Annie à connue "l'avant guerre", le monde qui étais le sien et celui de mes parents à sombré, je me suis toujours dis que c'est cela qui l'a "bloquée"... Je pense que c'est cela parce que lorsque nos parents ont "disparus" elle était déjà de marbre. Ses yeux fixe toujours le sol, semblant y chercher les mots qu'elle pourrait formuler. Il y à une chose grave, je le comprends à cette façon si étrange qu'elle à de ce comporter. A ne baisse jamais la tête, elle reste droite le menton relevé et le regard fixe. Alors je me penche vers elle, attrape son menton de mes doigts fins et le lui relève.

"Annie, que se passe-t-il ?"

Je ne l'appelle pas souvent par son prénom en entier, seulement lorsque je sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle scrute mon regard, elle cherche de quel façon m'annoncer cette nouvelle qui, vue sa façon d'agir, me fera beaucoup d'effet.

"C'est Jared, il.. Il à voulu passer de l'autre côté, ils l'ont attrapé".

Jared… Jared c'est tout comme un frère, châtains, grand, lui aussi à les yeux vairons, un marron, un vert. Il à un an de plus que moi et on ne se sépare que rarement. Nous partageons les même opinions sur les gens qui nous entourent, sur ceux qui nous régissent. Son problème c'est que lorsqu'ils ont séparés les quartier, ils ont coupés sa famille en deux, depuis il essaie de passer. Il ne s'est jamais fait attraper, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et lorsque les responsable attrape un "rebelle" comme ils disent il n'y à pas cinquante chemin. C'est l'exécution publique.

C'est sans plus réfléchir, sans un seul regard de plus vers ma soeur que je me lance à grande foulée vers la grande place. J'entends ma soeur me demander ce que je compte faire mais je ne lui répond pas, a vrai dire, je ne sais pas moi même ce que je vais faire, mais une chose est sûre, personne ne me l'enlèvera.


	3. Deuxième Chapitre

J'arrive sur la grande place lorsque l'attroupement de toutes les commères du quartier est déjà en place, je ne comprendrais jamais ces gens qui prennent un malin plaisir à venir observer les tortures et les mises à mort, souvent je n'ai qu'une envie, mettre leurs familles à la place des malheureux et les forcer à regarder.

Lorsque j'arrive tout au bord du cercle que ces idiots ont formés je le vois. Ces cheveux sont collés à sont visage à cause du sang, ses yeux fermés, son visage exprime une douleur que je ne lui ai jamais vu.. Plus je l'observe et moins je ne peut me résoudre à le laisser là à sa mort plus que certaine. Je pose donc mon regard vers son bourreau, un homme d'une trentaine d'année je dirais, habillé de l'uniforme blanc du gouvernement comme si ces hommes et femmes représentaient la pureté ! Il à un sourire malsain sur les lèvres, comme si le fait de faire du mal à Jared lui provoquait un certain plaisir et je crois que c'est cela qui à rempli mon "vase". Mais, et j'en suis sûre, la goutte d'eau qui le fait déborder c'est la droite qui lui met projetant mon ami à terre avec une telle force que son autre joue frappe le goudron.

Malgré moi un "non" sort de ma bouche, plus en un hurlement de désespoir que comme un ordre ou une rage. Voir le seul qui n'ai jamais pu me comprendre et qui me ressemble se faire maltraité me fait souffrir d'une force que je ne soupçonnait pas possible. Avant même de m'en rendre compte je me retrouve entre l'homme et Jared les bras écartés comme si je pouvais le défendre malgré tout je vois mon ami relevé la tête, plus courageux que jamais et fixée incrédule mon dos, je le sais car je sent son regard tailladée ma colonne. C'est la que, pour le première fois de ma vie, je me mets à jauger ma force physique. Je suis petite mais rapide, je pourrais éviter ses coups, je suis forte mentalement et aussi physiquement je pourrais me défendre.. Mais combien de temps ? Je n'ai pas reçu d'entraînement comme lui, et je ne pense pas être clairement à sa hauteur.

L'homme semble à peine me remarquer, il me jauge du regard comme s'il observait une mouche avant de pouvoir l'écraser. Puis un rictus naquis sur son visage le rendant encore plus affreux qu'il ne l'ai réellement. Il m'énerve, à tel point que je ressens en moi une sensation de rage, de colère qui me pousse à lui parler, à lui crier dessus, à le frapper et même à le tuer de mes propres mains. Mais c'est sans compter sur ce qu'on à appris à cet homme sur les gens des quartiers, s'il me regarde comme si je n'était qu'un insecte ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ma faible corpulence mais parce qu'on lui à appris que ceux de New York ne son pas des gens à proprement parlé. Plutôt des animaux.

Il me pousse fortement de son bras et je retombe sur le goudron, je ne m'y attendais pas… Et alors qu'il relève le point, prêt à l'abattre une nouvelle fois sur Jared, je me relève et arrête son bras en pleine lancé avec une facilité qui me désarme autant que lui. L'adrénaline à du me fournir une sacrée force, à moins que les hormones jouent eux aussi en ma faveur… Heureuse de ce nouvel élan de puissance qui grandit en moi, je redresse le menton et le fixe droit dans les yeux.

"J'ai dit non"

Cette fois ma voix n'est pas suppliante ou désespérée, bien au contraire elle est pleine de puissance et de menace. Sans réellement réfléchir je sert fermement mon poing et l'envoi en plein dans le visage du bourreau qui tombe à genou à mes pieds. La force de ce coup provoque une douleur dans ma main qui remonte jusqu'à mon avant bras et j'ai la soudaine impression d'avoir le bras entier engourdis.

L'homme reste à terre un petit moment, la main posée sur sa joue comme si il avait mal, vue ma douleur peut être a-t-il lui aussi un peu mal… Pourtant j'en doute. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à faire ce genre de chose mais je viens de le faire et je crois avoir surpris bon nombre de personnes… Des personnes… Je réagis enfin que la scène vient de se dérouler non pas à l'abri des regards indiscrets, mais bien au milieu d'une dizaine de personne. Je les regardent, certains semblent choqués, d'autres dégoûtés mais ce qui me surprends le plus c'est le nombre de personnes qui sourit. Comme si mon acte leurs faisaient plaisir. Je tombe alors sur le regard de ma soeur, Annie. Elle est là, debout, bien droite, la main sur la bouche, les yeux grands ouverts mais qui n'exprime aucun choque.

Je ressens une rapide douleur dans mon oeil gauche, je ne l'identifie pas tout de suite et j'entends plusieurs personnes hoquetés de surprise dans ce "public" qui ne cessent de me fixé. Ils m'énervent ! J'entends un bruit juste derrière et je me retourne pour reposer mon regard sur le bourreau qui à un air méchant sur le visage. Lorsqu'il me regarde à nouveau dans les yeux son air change et c'est une surprise qui se peint à présent sur son visage, de la surprise et du dégoût. Il recule en rampant un peu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es !"

Ce n'est pas une question, je le sais, mais le ton qu'il à employé me désarme… J'ai cru y entendre de la… Peur ? Son regard change d'un coup.

"Tu es comme eux ! Tu es un MONSTRE ! Mais on vous auras, tous !"

La vague de surprise qui me submerge est incommensurable. J'ai l'impression d'être prise dans une tornade immense et intense, j'ai la tête qui me tourne, mes jambes flageole et pourtant je ne comprends rien de ce que cet homme vient de dire mais mon être semble lui le deviner. Un monstre… Et c'est là que je comprends… Mes yeux ! La brûlure, elle signifiait que ma lentille avait fait son temps et à présent tous le monde sait que mon regard à deux couleurs.. Mais je ne comprends pas, la lentille n'est pas censé se désintégrer et encore moins au bout d'une demi journée !

La panique prends le dessus sur mes réflexions et sans essayer de comprendre le sens des autres paroles du bourreau j'attrape le bras de Jared, je sent que quelqu'un m'aide, je lève le regard et voit un homme, plutôt un garçon je pense, que je n'est jamais vu avant attraper le second bras de Jared et m'aider à l'emporter. J'ai encore le sentiment d'être prise dans un tourbillon lorsque je prends le chemin que je connais bien jusqu'à la maison de mon ami. Arrivée à destination je le laisse entre les bras de sa mère qui était une infirmière pendant "l'avant guerre". Elle va s'occuper de lui.

Pour ma part je ne me sent pas la force de partir, à peine me suis-je retournée qu'une douleur fulgurante assaille mon tête et je me sent perdre pied. Mes paupières se font lourdes et je pars dans les songes avec pour dernière vue, ce garçons dont je ne connais rien.

* * *

J'ai pu voir qu'il y à des personnes qui lisent mon histoire.. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis ! Même s'ils sont négatifs j'en ai besoin pour avancer :)

Bisous.


	4. Troisième Chapitre

Voici le Troisième Chapitre :)

**Pandora-Linchpin : M**erci *_* Quelle joie d'avoir enfin un avis :D Et je tacherais de m'améliorer dans la longueur de mes chapitre :D

* * *

J'ai l'impression d'être loin, éloignée de tout presque dans un autre monde.. J'ai la sensation d'être allongée sur une surface bien trop dur pour un sol mais bien trop molle pour être mon lit. J'essaie de me souvenir... Que s'est il passé avant que je... M'endorme ? Je revois dans mon esprit le moment où A m'annonce que Jared s'est fait attraper, celui où je m'élance pour le protéger, quand je me retrouve à terre, lorsque je me relève, quand je frappe et je me vois me tenant debout un œil bleu, un œil vert, à la vue de tous. J'entends à nouveau les paroles du bourreau "Tu es comme eux ! Tu es un MONSTRE ! Mais on vous auras, tous !" et à nouveau je me sens tournoyer. Je me relève d'un bond, ne voulant pas me sentir de nouveau mal, et me cogne la tête contre quelque chose d'assez dur, dur mais animé car j'entends son "aie" comme s'il sortait de ma propre bouche.

J'ouvre les yeux tant bien que mal et plonge dans deux yeux d'un marron profond, un de ceux qui ressemble plus à un bol de chocolat, chaud, rassurant et apaisant. Toutefois je ne retrouve pas à qui ils appartiennent dans mon esprit et je continue mon inspection, son nez est droit, ses pommettes légèrement rosées, sa bouche pleine, ses cheveux sont noirs et en épis, très court. C'est donc un garçon, CE garçon, celui qui m'à aidée ! Je me rend compte alors que je suis littéralement et ouvertement entrain de le dévisager. Je détourne rapidement les yeux, cherchant désespérément quelque chose où quelqu'un qui puisse m'occuper l'esprit.

"Je suis Alex."

"Alex..."

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire ! C'est pathétique et désarment à la fois. Je me force à m'intéressée à autre chose, un mouvement se fait non loin de moi, j'en profite pour y accrocher mon regard. Cette fois c'est une femme, grande, blonde comme les blés elle porte la tenue réglementaire, comme nous tous, un pantalon serré gris, par-dessus une longue tunique d'un gris plus clair. Ses cheveux sont retenus par un élastique en une queue haute. Je ne la reconnais pas et cela commence à m'inquiéter de ne connaître personne aux gens qui m'entourent.

Je me tourne sur le côté et mes pieds rencontre un sol froid, sans hésiter je me lève, mauvais choix. Mes jambes ne semblent pouvoir me porter et elles se dérobent sous moi. Je m'apprête à rencontrer le sol lorsque des bras forts me rattrape, je le sais sans le regarder c'est Alex qui me maintiens. Vexée de me sentir dépendante de lui pour la deuxième fois de la journée je me redresse vivement et ordonne mentalement à me jambes de me soutenir, ce qu'elles font. Je prends mon temps pour me stabiliser et commence lentement à avancer.

"Un merci m'aurait suffit !"

Sa voix me stoppe dans mon élan une sorte de colère y résonne, moi aussi la colère bouillonne en moi, comment arriverais à lui dire merci alors que la seule impression que j'ai depuis mon... Réveil c'est d'avoir été kidnappée !

"Où est Jared ? Où est ma sœur ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?! Répond à mes question et j'envisagerais de peut être te remercier"

Ma voix se fait plus menaçante que je ne l'aurais cru mais tant mieux. Je suis toujours dos à lui et face à la femme qui vient de se retourner, elle à un visage fin, le teint pâle, porte des grosses lunettes teintée et me dévisage de haut en bas, je sens une reproche prête à sortir de ma bouche lorsque je la vois retirer ses lunettes et me sourire finement.

"Vos... Vos yeux..."

Un vert, un bleu... Alors Jared et moi ne sommes pas les seuls ?! Je me sent soudainement proche cette femme que je ne connais aucunement mais qui me ressemble, j'ai envie de lui parler mais aucun mots ne sort, je ne saurais même pas quoi lui dire. Elle avance vers moi, je reste là pétrifiée, sa démarche est fluide, comme si elle dansait. Elle vient poser une main fraiche sur mon front, ses doigts son si fins, j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait se briser rien qu'avec ce geste. Elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens et sourit de plus belle.

"Comment te sens tu Julie ?"

C'est vrai... Comment je me sent ? Je pense que perdue est le meilleur mot. Toutefois en la regardant je ne veux pas lui dire cela, je me pose beaucoup trop de question. Qu'à-t-il bien pu se passer ! Pourquoi personne ne m'explique quoi que ce soit, la panique me submerge et je sens les larmes montaient d'elles même à mes yeux. Je décide de parler avant qu'elle ne coule, je ne suis pas faible je ne peux pas pleurer devant ses gens que je connais pas.

"Co... Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?"

Son sourire disparaît et les traits de son visage se tirent en prenant une complexitude qui m'angoisse, elle me cache quelque chose.

"Et bien tu l'as dit dans ton sommeil"

Cela me paraît improbable mais j'acquiesce. Elle se lance alors dans un monologue que j'écoute attentivement. Elle m'explique qu'elle s'appelle Améline, elle s'est occupée de moi pendant mon temps de récupération qui n'à pas durée seulement une fin de journée mais bien deux jours entiers. Une fois Jared chez lui je me suis évanouie et Alex m'à emmenée ici en prévenant ma sœur, celle-ci venait juste de repartir lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux.

"Apparemment ton coup de colère sur la place n'à échappé à personne, beaucoup parle de toi à présent, on peut même dire que tu es le centre de tout !"

Cette fois c'est Alex qui à parlé et j'ose enfin me retourner vers lui, il arbore un sourire de six pieds de long qui illumine son visage, je n'y prête pas plus attention.

"Pardon ?"

"Eh oui ! Une véritable mascotte !"

"Alex sa suffit."

Le ton autoritaire d'Améline fit taire le garçon, malgré moi un sourire narquois naquis sur mes lèvres, "bien fait" aurais-je voulu dire, mais mon interrogation sur les paroles précédentes est trop grande. Je me tourne à nouveau vers la blonde et lui demande du regard de m'expliquer. Elle à l'air moins à l'aise, comme si elle jugeai de comment me dire les choses... Ou de ce qu'elle pouvait me dire.

"Julie, je pense que ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer cela. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre n'est-ce pas ?"

Est-ce par manque de force ou par la peur de ce qu'elle pourrait m'annoncer, je n'insiste pas. Je demande à Améline de me reconduire voir Jared, elle acquiesce et m'indique une porte sur le côté, j'avance jusqu'à elle et lorsque ma main touche la clenche je me retourne, fixe Alex dans ses deux ronds de chocolats.

"Moi c'est Julie, merci Alex."

Je distingue un sourire sur son visage, si large qu'on le croirait sortit d'un songe de bonnes aventures. Je me détourne, sort de la pièce puis suit Améline qui me guide dans des rues que je n'ai pas souvenirs d'avoir empruntées. Alex... Ce garçon m'exaspère et me rassure à la fois, il est, et cela en trois fois, celui qui m'est venue en aide mais aussi celui qui m'à autant énervée en si peu de temps. Je réagit seulement en remarquant le changement de température que je suis dans la maison de mon ami, A est là, elle me regarde puis, et ce n'est pas souvent, elle sourit et vient me prendre dans ses bras. Pour la première fois depuis mon réveil je me permet de relâcher mes muscles, de fermer les yeux et de savourer.

* * *

En attente de vos avis :)


	5. Quatrième Chapitre

**Et bien voila un nouveau chapitre ! **

**guim0veX5** : D'abord merci pour ta review :)

Alors ensuite, pour les ressemblances avec Hunger Games cela va arriver dans les prochains chapitres, j'ai aussi voulu jouer sur le fait qu'il y avait plusieurs quartiers, un peu comme les districts.

Tu es sur la bonne voie avec la génétique ;)

Je suis contente qu'Alex te plaise tu verras par la suite ce qu'il en adviendra :p

Ne t'en fait pas je ne vais pas arrêter car même s'il n'y à pas de reviews je vois que des personnes lisent mon histoire alors je continue.

En espérant que ce chapitre va te plaire !

**Donnegail** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de donner ton avis :D

Cela m'enchante de savoir que tu vas suivre mon histoire :)

N'hésite pas à donner ton avis !

**Pandora-Linchpin** : Merci encore :)

J'ai essayée de faire ce chapitre plus long, donne moi ton avis :)

* * *

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis les derniers évènements. Tout est calme, aucune répercussion n'est à déplorer et aujourd'hui le travail reprends, moi je vais retourner étudier, Annie va aller à l'hôpital aider les soignants pour remplir son cota, chacun va se dépasser pour vivre assez sereinement. Jared va mieux, lorsque je suis allée le voir à mon réveil il était encore couvert de bleus ayant pris une teinte verte mais aujourd'hui il est comme neuf, cela à étonnée sa mère "logiquement des blessures de la sortes mettent au minimum deux à trois semaines à se résorber". On ne s'en est pas souciait.

Pour ma part je vais mieux, j'ai remis ma lentille je me fond à nouveau dans la masse... Enfin pas tout à fait. Il y à toujours une ou deux personnes qui évitent mon regard, quelques autres qui me sourit avec une sorte d'étincelle dans les yeux, hier il y à même un homme qui m'à arrêtée en pleine rue pour me demander si c'était moi la fille aux yeux différents. J'ai feint un fou rire en lui expliquant que cela me paraissait absurde "comment je pourrais avoir deux couleurs dans mes pupilles !", l'homme à eu l'air de s'en satisfaire car il à repris son chemin sans demander son reste.

Sur la route me menant au bâtiment étudiant je rencontre Jared qui passe un bras autour de mes épaules, c'est la première fois qu'il fait cela et ce contact me gène, il me gène tellement que je m'arrête, les muscles tendus.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lilie ?"

Je le regarde, mes prunelles plantées dans les siennes, j'ai la sensation d'apercevoir sa prunelle verte derrière sa lentille marron. Je lui montre son bras et le dévisage, il comprend le message et dans une drôle d'expression ressemblant à une grimace il retire son bras qui vient se ficher le long de son corps. Je lui fais un petit sourire et nous continuons à marcher en silence comme nous le faisons d'habitude.

A la fin de la journée je rentre seule. Je ne sais pas où est passée Jared et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre, pas après cette journée assez étrange. Je suis assez solitaire d'habitude, je ne reste qu'avec Jared et parfois Karly, notre voisine à A et moi. Mais aujourd'hui je me suis sentie plus seule et isolée que jamais, les gens me dévisageaient, je pourrais même dire que l'on s'est appliqué à m'éviter. Tout cela m'agace au plus au point, surtout que je ne comprends rien à se comportement.

En rentrant à la maison j'étais seule, Annie finie vers 21h et il est 19h, oui nous finissons les études à 18h30, toute la journée ils nous apprennent à lire, compter et nous expliquent à quel point le gouvernement est bon pour nous, que nous n'en serions pas là sans eux. C'est toujours dans ses moments que je ne peux retenir un soupire las qui me doit un regard noir de ma professeur, Mme Breven.

J'ai donc deux heures avant qu'elle rentre, je retire ma lentille ici je peux être moi même. J'en profite pour aller me prendre une douche, les douches s'est assez compliquée, nous n'avons plus accès à l'eau comme nous le voulons alors nous puisons l'eau, la plaçons dans une cuve que l'on dit "hermétique" et la chauffons jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse garder sa propre chaleur. Cette cuve est reliée à une manette que l'on actionne afin que l'eau tombe dans le bac de douche. Tout un système.

Sous l'eau chaude je ne reste pas longtemps, il faut économiser et Annie aime bien quand le repas est prêt lorsqu'elle rentre. J'enroule une serviette rêche autour de mes cheveux et une seconde autour de moi. Pour aller dans la chambre que je partage avec ma sœur je dois repasser par la salle, arrivée dans celle-ci je ne fais pas attention à ce qui m'entoure lorsqu'un raclement de gorge me fait m'arrêter tout net. Mon cœur s'accélère, je me retourne et me retrouve au visage souriant d'Alex. Sans en comprendre la signification, je sent mes joues me chauffées signe qu'elle s'empourpre, je ressert ma prise sur ma serviette et vais dans la chambre à une vitesse que je ne me connaissais pas.

Une fois habillée je retourne dans la salle où Alex attend, assis à la table, lorsqu'il me voit il sourit de plus belle. Mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines et je m'élance vers lui la main levée prête à lui asséner une gifle dont il se rappellera. Lorsque ma main frappe sa joue un drôle de frisson me parcours toute fois je n'y prête pas plus attention.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire chez moi !"

"Techniquement c'est plutôt chez ta sœur, c'est elle qui est la plus grande non ?"

Il se moque de moi ?! Je l'attrape par le col, plante mes yeux dans les siens, mon visage est si proche du siens que je sens son souffle sur ma peau, tout cela provoque des papillons dans mon ventre que je me dépêche de chasser par la pensée.

"Comment es-tu rentré ? Et cesse de te foutre de moi !"

Son sourire de six pied de long fait une nouvelle apparition, lui arrive t-il d'être triste ? C'est assez déstabilisant de le voir de la sorte. Pourquoi ce garçon que je connais à peine est entrée dans ma vie avec une telle force.

"Par la porte."

"De quoi par la porte ?!"

"Bah je suis rentrée par la porte. Tu vas bien Julie ?"

Il me fait tout bonnement perdre les pédales ce fou du sourire ! Il m'agace avec cet air toujours serein et satisfait. Plus je le regarde et plus je part ailleurs et moins je comprends pourquoi il est là et qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici chez moi. Je retire mes mains de son col et m'éloigne afin de mettre une bonne distance entre nous.

"Pourquoi t'es là ?"

"Pour ton hospitalité !" dit-il avec ironie

"Arrête et répond."

"Qu'est-ce que t'es froide comme fille. Je suis là car Améline m'à demandé de venir aux nouvelles."

Améline, cette jolie femme aux yeux vairons qui m'à soignée deux jours et gardée chez elle pourquoi se soucierait elle donc de ma santé morale et/ou physique.

"Pourquoi cela l'intéresse ?"

"A part poser des questions t'es capable d'y répondre parfois ?"

Je pousse un soupire de lassitude.

"Je vais bien."

Il me fixe, ses prunelles dans les miennes comme si il y cherchait quelque chose, malgré moi je n'arrive pas à me détacher de ses yeux. Pourquoi je ne sais pas mais je m'en fiche, le fait de parler d'Améline m'a remémorée le nombres énormes de questions que j'avais sans réponses depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie, non, depuis qu'ILS sont entrés dans ma vie, depuis le moment où Annie m'à dit qu'ils avaient eu Jared. Alex reste planté là à me fixer et cela me met mal à l'aise mais que faire, j'aimerais pouvoir m'en prendre à lui pour tout ce que j'ai la sensation que l'on me cache mais une voix dans ma tête me dis que ce n'est pas la bonne solution.

Sans un bruit Alex se redresse, s'approche de moi, pose deux de ses doigts sous mon menton et redresse mon visage pour qu'il soit face au siens. Cette proximité me donne une fois de plus chaud aux joues et j'essaie de ne pas y faire attention, de passer outre se rapprochement.

"Bientôt tu auras toutes les réponses... Lilie"

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et repart sans demander son reste, il me laisse là au milieu de ma salle le cœur retournée le cerveau en mode arrêt. Je ne sais pas combien de minutes s'écoulent mais je n'arrive plus à penser, à comprendre ce qu'il se passe en moi et autour de moi. En une semaine tout a changé et j'ai la drôle de sensation que cela ne fait que commencer. A mon plus profond désespoir je vois ma routine se défaire.

Un peu plus tard je reprend conscience et prend le temps de regarder l'horloge, 20h30, je me met aux fourneaux et commence à préparer un repas simple, nous n'avons pas les moyens de nous offrir grand-chose alors nous mangeons le plus souvent de la soupe, ce soir n'échappe pas à la règle. Le bouillon où la carcasse d'une poule infuse nous suffit jusqu'au lendemain.

Alors que j'installe la vaisselle à table A passe la porte avec un bâillement très évoquant une grande fatigue. Nous nous saluons rapidement et nous mettons à table. Aux même place que nous occupions lorsque j'étais enfant et que nos parents s'installaient avec nous. Pendant le repas A et moi n'avons pas l'habitude de discuter, mais ce soir c'est différent. Ma sœur s'applique à me raconter sa journée, les blessures qu'elle à vue, la fatigue qu'elle accumule mais les souffrances des patients qui l'encourage à y retourner chaque jour. Une fois terminé nous débarrassons et je vais dans mon lit afin de m'endormir, sans succès. Je passe une bonne partie de ma nuit à penser à Jared, à Améline et à Alex, cela me fait penser que ma sœur ne m'à pas parlée une seule fois des évènement qui se sont pourtant déroulés sous ses yeux. Au bout de quelques heures, je pense, je m'endors enfin, pleines de questions, encore et toujours. Les paroles d'Alex tournent alors dans mon esprit "Bientôt tu auras toutes les réponses..."

3 jours se sont encore écoulés, pas de réponses. Je n'ai plus revu Alex et, le plus bizarre, je n'ai qu'aperçut Jared. Est-ce que je l'ai vexé d'une quelconque manière ?! Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre.

Je suis en route pour rentrer chez moi, comme tous les jours je passe par la grande place où j'entends des cris faible vers ma gauche, est-ce par curiosité que je ressent le besoin de m'y rendre malgrés la voix qui m'intime de seulement continuer ma route sans poser aucun soucis. Le cri retentit une fois de plus, aigu et douloureux cela suffit pour me convaincre. Je m'élance au pas de course vers la ruelle sans réfléchir à ce que je pourrais y trouver.

Dans le noir et l'humidité de cet endroit je vois alors une vision d'horreur. Une jeune fille est à terre allongée dans une flaque d'eau sa tenue grise déchirée à certains endroits. Au-dessus d'elle deux hommes la menace une main levée, un poing prêt à cogner. Le premier est petit, le second plus grand avec de longs cheveux attachés en une queue, coiffure étrange pour un homme. Tout deux portent les costumes immaculés du gouvernement.

Un regard de plus vers la jeune femme, elle me voit à son tour et me regarde de ses pupilles bleu et marron. J'ai la soudaine impression de ressentir sa douleur comme si c'était la mienne. Comme le jour sur la place, mon sang se met à bouilloner et mon corps agit sans me concerter.

"Lâchez-là !"

Je me jette en avant afin de pousser sur le côté le plus grand qui tombe sur les fesses, surement surpris de me voir arriver de la sorte, j'entends le plus petit crier ce que je pense être son nom "Ryo". Il me dévisage avec un étonnement et pour la seconde fois en presque deux semaines je sent la brulure signifiant la disparition de ma lentille. Le regard de Ryo change intensément pour passer de la surprise au dégoût ce qui accru ma rage.

"Qu'est-ce que vous lui faîtes !"

"Ce que mérite les créatures nuisantes de ton genre !"

Il a prononcés ses mots avec un tel dégout que cela me surprend. Cependant cette colère ne fait que s'accroitre et je m'avance vers ce Ryo en espérant avoir un regard menaçant à souhait. Du coin de l'œil je voit le plus petit tenir la fille les bras dans le dos.

"Qui sont les nuisants ! Ceux qui s'en prennent à des jeunes filles dans les ruelles sombres ou ceux qui essaient de vivre normalement !"

Mes mots me semble portés par une autre voix que la mienne, plus forte, plus hargneuse, plus sûre d'elle. Cela à semble porter ses fruits car Ryo me semble se recroqueviller sur lui même.

"Quel est ton nom ? Montre moi ton visage je ne voit que tes horrible yeux luisant !"

Un peu surprise je réagit seulement à l'instant que la ruelle est baignée dans le noir et pourtant j'y vois comme en plein jour. Je profite de cet avantage tout juste acquis pour me précipiter vers le plus petit que j'arrive à détacher de la victime, je la force à courir avec moi la tirant ou plutôt la trainant derrière moi.

J'essaie d'aller le plus vite possible car j'entends rapidement les voix des deux hommes derrière nous. Alors que je passe à côté d'une autre ruelle quelqu'un me tire dans celle-ci, des bras forts, bien trop pour moi, m'arrache la fille et une main puissante mais douce s'abat sur ma bouche je me sent alors m'endormir et sombrer dans un sommeil que je ne peux contrôler.

Lorsque je m'éveille cette fois il n'y à aucune douleur et aucune surprise. Je m'attends presque à me retrouver dans la maison d'Améline avec Alex juste au-dessus de moi mais il en n'est rien. Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur un plafond blanc, si blanc qu'il en est aveuglant. Je n'ai pas plus le temps de réagir que l'on me lève de la surface où je suis installée et me pousse à avancer. Soudain prise d'une peur idiote, je m'inquiète rapidement de me retrouver dans quelques instants sur la grande place, ligotée et prête à me faire souillée par les représentant du gouvernements.

Cependant il n'en n'est rien, je reprends tout à fait mes esprits lorsque je suis assise autour d'une grande table où plusieurs personnes sont installées. Je n'en reconnais que très peu, Jared sur ma gauche, Annie sur ma droite, Alex et Améline un peu plus loin.

"Bienvenue Julie"

L'homme qui à parlé est chauve, deux grands yeux bleus illuminent sont visage lui donnant un air de personnage de dessins animés. Je le dévisage.

"Qui êtes vous et que fais-je ici ?"

Il réfléchis. Je le vois à la façon dont les rides ce forment sur son front. Puis il sourit.

"Commençons par une question simple. Sais-tu ce qui à déclenché la grande guerre Julie ?"

Quelque peu décontenancée, je le jauge du regard puis me tourne vers A qui me fait comprendre que je répondre sans soucis, je regarde ensuite Jared qui acquiesce puis Alex et Améline, tout deux souriant, illuminant la pièce de leurs joies.

"Eh bien.. Les gens ont voulu se révolter face à un gouvernement trop strict."

Un petit rire sort de la bouche du chauve.

"Cela est la version dite "publique", la véritable raison de cette guerre est que le gouvernement traqués des gens"

Soudainement prise d'une douleur à l'estomac j'avale ma salive bruyamment.

"Comment cela ?"

Il me regarde fixement et je connais la réponse avant même qu'il ne me la donne.

"Le gouvernement traqué les personnes ayant les yeux vairons."

* * *

Reviews ?


	6. Cinquième Chapitre

Nouveau Chapitre :)

**guime0veX5 : **

Merci pour ta review !

Tu as de quoi être fière c'est tout à fait ça :D

Pour le reste tu verras bien par la suite, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !

* * *

Le monde commence lentement à tournoyer autour de moi, je me sent perdre pied à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Il y à eu une guerre pour traquer les personnes comme... Moi ? Comme Jared ? Comme la jeune fille de la ruelle ? Comme Améline ?! Je n'arrivais plus à parler, je ne fais que trembler, je sent les traits de mon visage tout à fait tirés, mes yeux sont surement grands ouverts sous la surprise, qui n'en est pas réellement une car lorsque le chauve à commencé à parler j'ai compris moi-même la fin de sa phrase. Je m'aperçois en reprenant mon souffle bruyamment que j'ai cessée de respirer dés l'instant où sa réponse à passé ses lèvres charnues. Une main attrape la mienne et la sers sur la table, je tourne mon visage vers Jared qui me regarde de façon compatissante. Alors il le savait ? Mais il ne m'as rien dit, peut être qu'il ne le pouvait pas... Malgré la colère qui résonne en moi de savoir que celui que je considère comme de mon sang m'à cachée quelque chose, je dois avouer que ce contact soudainement familier me rassure et, cette fois ci, je ne le rejette pas. Je repose mon regard sur cet homme chauve.

"J'imagine... J'imagine que ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai à apprendre ?"

Mon interlocuteur me sourit de façon entendu, signe que je ne me trompe pas. Il pose ses coudes sur la table, croise ses mains et pose son menton dessus. Il s'apprête à me parler lorsque je le coupe.

"Avant de vous lancer dans toutes ces explications, pourriez vous me présenter les personnes ici présentes ?"

J'aurais voulu ajouter que c'est le temps que je reprennes mes esprits mais je n'ai pas envie que ces gens qui m'entourent me prenne pour une fille qui perd facilement pied. La main de Jared se resserre un peu, lui sait que je ne me sens pas bien.

"Bien. Commençons par ta gauche. A tes côtés il y à Jared, que tu connais je ne te le présente pas. Ensuite il y à Clarisse, cette jeune fille est la sœur de celle que tu as secourut tout à l'heure."

Je la fixe, cette fille est la jumelle de la victime, sauf un détail, ses yeux tout deux bleus.

"Le siège vide à ses côtés est celui d'Alérandra, sa sœur. Ensuite c'est Marc, la brune c'est Avène, puis Caroline, Karly, que tu connais déjà. Si l'on repart de ta droite il y à Annie, ta sœur, Jefferson, Frélie, Améline, Alex, Jacques et à mes côtés ce n'est autre que ma femme Amandine. Moi je me nomme Harisson, Harisson Breven"

Pour le coup je ne sais pas si j'aurais préférée écouter les récits du pourquoi de la guerre plutôt que ces présentations. Karly, ma voisine, mon amie, Alex qui me fixe sans son sourire plutôt avec un regard froid, Améline qui n'ose me regarder, Mme Breven, cette professeur qui ne cesse de me conter combien le gouvernement fais de bonnes choses pour nous et le pire je pense, ma sœur. Celle en qui j'ai une totale confiance est là à mes cotés signe qu'elle était au courant de tout cela bien avant. Amandine me regarde un sourire serein sur ses lèvres, je ne sais plus quoi penser de cela. Je lance un regard à Harisson pour lui faire comprendre que je suis prête à encaisser le reste.

"Bien. Alors, il y à plusieurs années de cela les personnes aux yeux dit "vairons" n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher pour vivre. Puis tous le monde s'est rapidement rendu compte que ce sont ces même personnes qui avaient les Q.I les plus élevés, les meilleures capacités physiques, les facilités d'adaptation... Enfin ils étaient les mieux lotis de nous tous. Puis au fur et à mesure, certaines de ces personnes ont commencé à développer des capacités de télépathe, un jeune homme du Kentucky prévoyait les événements désastreux avant même qu'ils ne se produisent, un autre jeune homme de Chicago entendait ce que les personnes pensaient. Le gouvernement commençait à s'intéresser à eux lorsque tout à dérapé. Une jeune femme à postée une vidéo d'elle sur internet où elle écrasait une voiture rien que par la force de son esprit. C'est alors que le gouvernement s'est mis à les traquer et à les tuer. Les familles de ces personnes se sont rebellés et s'est ensuite tout le pays qui à suivi le mouvement. La suite tu la connais, nous en sommes là aujourd'hui."

"Sauf que le gouvernement croyait s'être débarrassé de tous les vairons mais nous sommes toujours là."

Je me tourne vers la voix qui à parlé et me retrouve plongée dans les prunelles bleus et marrons d'Alérandra. Elle à l'air dans un meilleur état que dans cette flaque. Elle me sourit et j'ai le sentiment d'entendre sa voix dans mon esprit me remercier de tout cœur.

Je commence alors seulement à digérer les paroles d'Harisson. Alors cette guerre à débuté car mes... Semblables ont développés une sorte de... de télépathie qui leur à valu leurs morts. Qu'est-ce que cela veut il dire ! Je suis une fille aux yeux vairons et je n'ai pourtant jamais prévue l'avenir, entendu les pensées des gens ou encore écraser des choses grâce à mon esprit ! Puis je comprends, dans la ruelle, j'y voyait comme en plein jour... Est-ce l'un des signes qui m'intime que je suis une de ces personnes ?

Je perçois un mouvement rapide et fluide sur le côté, c'est celui de Clarisse qui accourt prendre sa sœur dans ses bras et la serre plus fort qu'elle ne le devrait car j'aperçois une grimace sur le visage doux de cette dernière.

"Alérandra comment te sens tu ?!"

"Je me sentirais mieux si tu arrêtais de m'écraser de la sorte"

Clarisse se retire vivement avec une expression de gène, un petit rire de notre assemblés s'en suit, le mien ne s'y joint pas. Je reste là à regarder ces gens qui m'entoure en me demandant comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent si joyeux avec ce qu'ils viennent de me révéler sur ma vie. Mon regard se fait circulaire et se stop sur celui d'Alex, rivé sur le mien, aucune expression sur son visage qui me fait d'habitude penser à celui d'un ange. Il reste simplement là à me dévisager comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je défaille. Et bien je ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Sans plus attendre je repose une fois de plus mon regard sur Harisson car, en moi, une sensation étrange se fait.

"Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce n'est pas tout ce que vous avez à me dire Harisson ?"

Cet homme chauve aux allures d'un personnage sortit d'un dessin animé referme son visage, il déglutis bruyamment avant de s'élancer une nouvelle fois.

"Hier nous avons reçu de nos source une information capitale. Le gouvernement va venir dans chaque quartier chercher une personne choisit par ces citoyens afin de les représenter au siège du gouvernement."

Une peur s'immisce en moi toute fois je ne laisse rien paraître et tente de passer outre ce sentiment. Et d'une voix que j'espère sereine je me lance à la suite d'Harisson.

"Et qu'est-ce vous attendez de moi ?"

"Que ce soit toi qui y aille."

Cette fois je ne peux retenir un rire, est il fou cet homme ? Comprend-t-il seulement ce qu'il me demande ?

"Vous voulez m'envoyer au gouvernement alors que ce sont ces gens là qui ont tués les gens comme moi ?!"

"Nous voulons tous que tu y aille car tu es forte, courageuse, audacieuse. Le gouvernement ne sauras pas que tu es particulière. Julie, si je te le demande c'est parce que je sais qu'il n'y à que toi qui puisse faire une telle chose, il n'y à que toi qui soit capable de te fondre dans la masse, tout en montrant ton désaccord aux gens qui t'entoureront là-bas."

Dans ma main je sent les tremblements de Jared, je me demande ce qui lui prends à celui-ci. J'essaie de prendre compte tous les facteurs, si je reste, ils finiront par découvrir qui je suis et me traqueront maintenant qu'ils savent qu'il y à au moins deux filles aux yeux vairons dans notre quartier. Si je part il est vrai qu'ils ne s'attendront pas à ce qu'une "nuisante" aille dans la bouche du loup, mais je risque plus gros s'ils me trouvent dans leu enceinte... Non ?

"Je me dois de te prévenir que ces gens ne sont pas honnêtes, il t'invite à représenter ton quartier mais pour eux tout cela ne sera qu'un jeu, ils pourraient te demander tout et n'importe quoi, tu seras dans leur enceinte tu devras donc leurs obéir"

Un mal de tête fait son apparition alors je décide de ne pas réfléchir plus longtemps et d'écouter mon instinct. Assise autour de la table avec toutes ses personnes qui me fixe, qui en attendent beaucoup de moi, beaucoup trop. Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire, je ne sais même pas si je peux leurs faire confiance. Mais une voix en moi me cris que c'est là qu'est ma place, que c'est ce pourquoi je suis là. Alors je relève la tête et fixe le dirigent de cette réunion.

"Je vais le faire"

Des cris de joie fusent autour de moi, et comme pour me symboliser à moi même que je vais effectivement le faire, je retire ma lentille. Que le jeu commence.

"NON"

Je réagi à l'entente de la voix de mon ami Jared qui me parait soudainement énervé il est debout les bras tendu, les muscles à l'extrême le regard perçant il fixe Harisson.

"Elle n'ira pas risquer sa vie pour votre bon plaisir !"

C'est assez étrange comme situation, pourquoi est-ce que Jared s'inquiète, il sait bien ce don je suis capable ? Est-ce qu'il doute de moi ? Je sent tellement de colère dans sa voix que je n'arrive plus à m'expliquer son comportement. Mais moi je sais que je vais devoir partir avec son accord ou sans. Plus j'y pense et plus je réagit qu'il n'y à pas que moi qui suis concernée par cette histoire. Si je ne part pas afin de tenter quelque chose au gouvernement même ici la traque continueras, ici et partout ailleurs. Il y à d'autres personnes comme moi et j'ai e sentiment que mon devoir et de les protéger.

"Ca suffit !"

J'interromps les disputes entre Harisson et Jared d'une voix forte et autoritaire que me surprend.

"Jared, j'ai dit que j'allais le faire. Ce n'est plus moi seule que ça concerne, je me dois de faire quelque chose d'accord ? Si ce n'est pas moi personne ne le pourras."

"Moi je le ferais, Lilie !"

"Non, toi tu dois protéger ceux d'ici, t'occuper de ta maman et de ma sœur après mon départ, c'est comme ça Jared. C'est ma décision."

Il ne dit rien mais je vois dans son regard une profonde tristesse qui me laisse perplexe.

"Je vais l'entraîner au combat et je l'accompagnerais au gouvernement."

La voix d'Alex me parait étrange avec ce ton si sérieux qu'il utilise. Son visage est fermé, aucune expression de joie comme je lui ai connu depuis notre rencontre. Il veut m'entrainer au combat ?

"Pourquoi faire m'entraîner au combat ? Et il me semble qu'Harisson à parlé d'une seule personne choisit par la population."

Le leader de cette réunion assez improvisé prends lui aussi son air sérieux avant de me fixé.

"Je te l'ai dit on ne sait pas ce qu'ils vont faire de toi alors je suis d'accord, Alex va t'entraîner chaque soir suite aux études, il ne faut pas que tu t'absente cela paraitrait suspect. Quant au fait qu'il t'accompagne on nous à laissé entendre que le désigner pour se faire accompagner d'une personne de son choix du moment que celle-ci est consentante."

C'est le silence, ils attendent quelque chose... Mais quoi ? Ma réponse ? Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie qu'Alex m'entraîne je ne sais pas non plus si j'ai envie de l'embarquer avec moi alors que, premièrement je le connais toujours très peu, et deuxièmement Harisson à raison je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire de moi et je n'ai pas envie de faire risquer sa vie à se garçon. Toutefois l'avoir à mes côtés, surtout s'il est si doué au combat, pourrait jouer en ma faveur ! C'est une stratégie que je ne peux éviter alors j'accepte. Harisson sourit et déclare que nous en avons finit pour la journée.

Je suis Jared et Annie sur le trajet du retour n'ayant aucune idée de comment je suis arrivée jusque là. Dans ma tête tout se mélange, en deux semaines tout mon monde s'est renversé, tout à changé à tel point que j'ai peur de me perdre dans ce labyrinthe.

Tout d'abord je ne suis plus Julie la simple fille qui à des yeux vairons, je fais partie de ceux pourquoi il y à eu la guerre et quelque part au fond de moi il y à une culpabilité qui me ronge de me dire que je suis en partie responsable. Ensuite j'ai découvert qu'apparemment avec le temps je devrai développer des dons de télépathe... Tout ça c'est beaucoup d'un coup. J'essaie de paraître forte, sans peur et de ce que j'ai pu en voir, pour le moment mon masque me couvre bien.

Nous arrivons chez nous sans que je n'y fasse attention, Jared salut ma sœur, me serre dans ses bras, chose qu'il ne fait pourtant jamais et s'en va. Je le regarde s'éloigner, mon ami agit de plus en plus étrangement, ce problème s'ajoute à ceux que j'ai déjà ce qui me donne la migraine.

Après le repas je vais directement m'allonger, je n'ai pas parlée une seule fois à Annie, je suis énervée contre elle. Alors lorsque je l'entends entrer dans la chambre s'installer à son lit je ne résiste pas.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit A, tu m'as cachée tout ça mais pourtant je suis sûre que tu le savait depuis bien longtemps, je me trompe ?"

"Non c'est vrai. Mais je ne savais comment t'en parler, je retourne à l'hôpital, ils ont besoin de moi cette nuit."

Et elle repart comme ça, sans rien me dire de plus, sans même une explication détaillée ou une excuse. Cette fois s'en est trop, mon monde s'émiette tout autour de moi sans que je ne puisse rien n'y faire. Alors pour une fois depuis le début de cette folle histoire je souffle un bon coup et autorise mes larmes à s'écouler lentement sur mes joues. Je ne sais à quel moment je m'endors enfin, mais, une chose est sûre, mes larmes se sont endormies bien après moi.

* * *

Donnez vos avis bons ou mauvais ! :)


End file.
